In microphone assemblies, as those illustrated and described in PCT Publication No. WO 00/62580 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,261, a silicon transducer element has dimensions closely fitting the internal dimensions of the housing and is cemented at its edges to the housing. By this arrangement of the silicon transducer element, the inner space of the housing is divided into two chambers, a front chamber and a back chamber, by the transducer element. The cement used for this application is stiff and substantially non-compliant.